


Я поднимаю руки

by pevoshark



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pevoshark/pseuds/pevoshark
Summary: Ох уж эти контактные телепаты и их чувствительные руки.//Человеку, который привёл меня в фандом, и которого я по собственной глупости потерял.Вдруг ты увидишь это. Я передаю привет из 2016.tony





	Я поднимаю руки

— Это было отвратительно.

— Джим, твою мать! Ты из ума выжил! Как я объясню это Споку?! — орал главный инженер, хлопая раскрытыми ладонями по стеклу. — Ты совсем охренел, Джим! Хоть на день ты можешь перестать геройствовать?!  
— Скотти, позови его, — из горла Кирка вырвался хриплый стон, заставивший закашляться из последних сил. Несмотря на истерику, Скотт оказался достаточно собран, чтобы набрать Спока по интеркому. И стараться сдерживать боль в голосе.

Джим прикрыл глаза. Всего на минуту, чтобы потрогать лоб и потратить ещё немного сил на удивление — температуры у него не было действительно давно. Кирк перебирал в голове возможные симптомы и исходы после полученного им количества радиации. По его подсчётам, оставалось не больше десяти минут. Хоть бы Спок успел…

Услышав быстрый — _слишком быстрый даже для вулканца_  — топот, Джим распахнул глаза и тихо выдохнул, разворачиваясь к стеклу. Перед ним стоял запыхавшийся старпом с чуть растрёпанной чёлкой.

— Как корабль? — хрипло произнёс Кирк, вглядываясь в лицо за стеклом. Впервые на его памяти столь несобранное и _эмоциональное_.  
— В безопасности, — выдавил вулканец, едва заметно покачивая головой. — Ты спас экипаж, — добавил он, будто не устал удивляться джимовой безрассудности.  
— Ты использовал против него то, что он хотел получить, — шепчет капитан в ответ, жалея, что не может сейчас одобряюще хлопнуть Спока по плечу и улыбнуться. — Красивый ход.  
— Ты поступил бы так же.  
— А ты поступил бы как я.

Вулканец потупил взгляд, обдумывая эти слова. К сожалению или к счастью, у Джима почти не было времени, и он был обязан сказать всё то, что так долго хотел.

— Мне страшно, Спок. Помоги мне побороть страх. Как ты избавился от эмоций и чувств? — вероятно, странно было просить это у того, кто всю жизнь отрицал эмоции и вдруг начал их не только испытывать, но и показывать. Сердце Джима пропустило удар и сжалось, когда он увидел слёзы в глазах старпома.  
— Я не знаю, — его голос надломился, или у Кирка уже начались галлюцинации? — Но они возвращаются.

Джим поднял глаза, чтобы запомнить Спока таким — _эмоциональным_ , льющим слёзы по дорогому ему человеку. По крайней мере, так хотелось думать. Это придало сил.

— Я не мог допустить, чтоб ты погиб. Я ведь вернулся за тобой…  
— Потому что ты мой друг, — его слеза скатилась по щеке, заставляя Кирка на миг задуматься — нужны ли будут его чувства вулканцу после его смерти? Что это изменит, он ведь всё равно сейчас умрёт. Так лучше умереть друзьями, чем с неразделённой любовью.

Он едва кивнул самому себе и из последних сил поднял руку, прижав её к стеклу. Спок сложил пальцы в таале и прижал их к Джимовой руке через стекло, и капитан тоже развёл пальцы в жалкой пародии на вулканский жест. Они оба смотрели на соединённые — пусть и через дверь — ладони, смотрели друг другу в глаза, в которых было ясно видно, насколько им трудно терять друг друга. Спок, тяжело дыша, потянулся было за ослабевшей рукой.

Время истекло.

***

Он распахнул глаза, непонимающе озираясь по сторонам.  
— Не нужно этой мелодраматичности, ты и умереть-то не успел, — проговорил МакКой, моментально прижимая к лицу Кирка очередной трикодер. Это, как ни странно, убедило в реальности происходящего.

— Ты спас мне жизнь, — Джим слабо улыбнулся подошедшему Споку.  
— А Вы спасли жизнь мне, капитан, и всему эки…  
— Спок, послушай, — шёпотом прервал его Кирк. — Спасибо.  
— Пожалуйста, Джим, — ответил тот, изменив лицо в своём эквиваленте счастливой улыбки, и легко коснулся руки своего капитана. — Я должен кое-что сказать, — добавил он, красноречиво посмотрев в сторону МакКоя, наблюдающего за разворачивающейся сценой.  
— Если он убьёт тебя, я не стану тебя спасать, — доктор закатил глаза и стремительно вышел из палаты, чувствуя на себе тяжелый взгляд вулканца.

— Спок? — мягко произнёс Джим, поглаживая чужую ладонь большим пальцем.  
— Об этом я и хотел поговорить, капитан.  
— О чём конкретно? -вместо ответа Спок вперился взглядом в их переплетённые пальцы и на момент закрыл глаза.  
— Джим, ты знаешь, какое значение имеют жесты в вулканской культуре? — низким голосом спросил старпом, двумя пальцами оглаживая запястье человека.  
— Я знаю, что как контактные телепаты, вы их не очень любите.  
— Очень хорошо, — Спок кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от рук. — Ладони вулканцев очень чувствительны, как ты мог бы догадаться.  
— И то, что ты сейчас делаешь… — удивлённо проговорил Кирк.  
— Да, Джим. Это поцелуй, — продолжил за него вулканец, спрятав улыбку в уголках губ. — Я пойму, если ты не примешь этого, но после событий, имевших место быть две недели назад, я посчитал разумным сознаться, что лгал тебе, когда говорил, что ты для меня друг.  
Слушая эту трогательную речь, Джим улыбался всё шире, отмечая, что никогда не видел Спока столь смущённым. И кое-что ещё.

— То есть каждый раз, когда ты хватал меня за руку, ты меня целовал? — С усмешкой произнёс он, чуть помолчав после откровения друга, несколько стушевавшегося после данной реплики.  
— Признаю, моя человеческая половина время от времени брала верх, из-за чего я не сдерживался от искушения дотронуться до тебя, зная, что ты не обращаешь на это внимания и не придаёшь особого значения, — на этих словах Спок скрестил руки за спиной, в момент превращаясь в сухого безэмоционального старпома. — Полагаю, Вам требуется отдых. Я оставлю Вас.  
— Ну нет уж, — Джим со странным звуком подскочил на кровати и притянул вулканца ближе за форму. — Ты думал, после того, как я узнал, что зря столько времени мариновался, ты так просто уйдёшь, даже не поцеловав меня по-нормальному? — Заметив, как расширились зрачки напротив, Кирк впился своими губами в его, краем сознания отмечая широкую ладонь на своей спине, прижимающую его к вулканцу, будто так и должно быть.

— Джим, ты позволишь мне? — Старпом огладил его лицо, прижав пальцы к пси-точкам. — Меня давно привлекает твой разум.  
— О, Спок, ну конечно, — прошептал Кирк с улыбкой.  
— Мой разум к твоему разуму, — проговорил вулканец, одновременно вторгаясь в сознание и губы своего ashayam.

Их мир сжался до них двоих, до вспыхивающих сознаний и искрящего удовольствия.  
Ведь так и должно быть.


End file.
